Blog użytkownika:Nazg2001/Ulubione sceny i momenty
Zajmowałem się już moimi ulubionymi postaciami, teraz więc nadszedł czas na kolejną „topkę” – ulubione sceny i momenty. Niewykluczone, że w przyszłości zaspamuję Wikię jeszcze jakimiś innymi swoimi zestawieniami :). Lista obejmuje tylko wydarzenia przedstawione w grach i ułożona jest chronologicznie. Lista może być niepełna; jeśli coś jeszcze sobie przypomnę, to dorzucę. Umyślnie pominąłem kilka niezłych scen, jak np. Garrus pytający Tali, czy nie tęskni za windami, czy członek oddziału Sheparda dziwiący się, że można ignorować samobójcze rozkazy, bo z takimi drobnymi scenkami lista mogłaby rozrosnąć się do nieznośnych rozmiarów. # Przemowa Sheparda do załogi Normandii. Ta, którą wygłasza zaraz po tym, jak Anderson przekazuje mu nad nią dowodzenie po tym, kiedy komandor został Widmem. Jak dla mnie pierwsza scena, która zapowiada epickość całej trylogii, z dobrą muzyką w tle, która nadaje jej tzw. hollywoodzkiego patosu. Niestety w polskiej wersji trochę słabuje przez taki sobie dubbing Dorocińskiego. Scena na YT. # Wrex opowiadający o kroganach i genofagium. Znakomicie zarysowuje filozofię krogan i problem, który od tysięcy lat spędza sen z powiek całej rasie. Niestety w polskiej wersji ponownie gorsza – tym razem ze względu na to, że Wrex używa „kurew” jako przecinków, co jest męczące i śmieszne. Ale za to Piotr Bąk jako polski Wrex wypada świetnie. Scena na YT. # Tali wyznająca Shepardowi, że jest dla niej kimś więcej niż tylko dowódcą. Moim zdaniem najlepsza scenka romansowa w Mass Effect 2. Tali jest po prostu przeurocza, kiedy tak się mota i gubi wątek, a głos Moniki Kwiatkowskiej-Dejczer sprawia, że chce się ją przytulić i w ogóle nosić przy pasku jako jakiś kawaii dodatek, którym można się pocieszać w trudnych chwilach. Scena na YT. # Mordin doradzający w sprawie bezpiecznego seksu i myślący, że Shepard jest nim zainteresowany. Chyba najzabawniejsze sceny w całej trylogii, przez które turlałem się ze śmiechu po podłodze przez dobrych kilka minut. Jak dla mnie nie istnieją one w innej wersji niż polska – Zbigniew Suszyński jako Mordin jest niezastąpiony. On nie „podrabia” oryginalnej postaci, on kreuje ją na nowo, sprawiając, że Michael Beattie staje się malutki i bez wyrazu. Bezpieczny seks z Garrusem, bezpieczny seks z Jack, bezpieczny seks z Thane’em, Mordin myślący, że Shepard go podrywa. # Wyprawa za przekaźnik Omega 4. Czyli właściwie cały finał Mass Effect 2, licząc od momentu kiedy Normandia zostaje zaatakowana przez Zbieraczy i trzeba animować Jokera, aż po same napisy końcowe. Do dziś uważam, że jest to najbardziej wgniatający w fotel i wywołujące największe emocje finał, jakiego doświadczyłem w swojej blisko dwudziestoletniej karierze gracza. Niesamowite wrażenie robi przede wszystkim końcówka w bazie Zbieraczy – zniszczenie proto-Żniwiarza i następująca po nim sekwencja przerywników filmowych, uzupełniana fenomenalnym motywem muzycznym „Suicide Mission”. Do tego kilka niezłych scen przemówień. Jedyne zastrzeżenie: śmierci bohaterów niezależnych. Są po prostu słabe i bez polotu, nie wywołują żadnych emocji. Garrus albo Tali, jedne z najlepszych postaci w całej serii, giną w tak beznadziejny i nieemocjonujący sposób! Nie może być! # Kalros pokonująca Żniwiarza. Bardzo fajna i dobrze zrealizowana scena, pokazująca, jak pierwotna nieujarzmiona siła przyrody niszczy superzaawansowaną technologię. Nie powiem, robi wrażenie. Scena na YT. # Śmierć Mordina. Ta scena robi wrażenie i wywołuje emocje w każdym możliwym wariancie. W takim właśnie stylu powinny odchodzić dobre i ciekawe postaci! Co prawda wolałbym, żeby nie odchodziły, no ale jeśli już muszą, to niech chociaż zrobią to z wielkim pieprznięciem, pływając w hollywoodzkim patosie i wywołując smutek. Panie Shepard, tak właśnie powinna umierać legenda! Wszystkie możliwe sposoby odejścia Mordina. # Nawiązanie romansu z Kaidanem grając postacią męską. Heteroseksualnego facetowi może nie wypada tak mówić, ale Kaidan i męskoosobowy Shepard mają chyba najlepszą scenkę romantyczną nie tylko w Mass Effect 3, ale prawdopodobnie też w całej trylogii (wliczając w to wspomnianą już z Tali z 2. części). Co ciekawe, chociaż jest ona w 80% taka sama jak scenka z postacią żeńską, to jednak te 20% robi różnicę – nie ma ckliwego „ojej, kocham cię od tak dawna, niech no cię chwycę za rękę i zsikam się ze szczęścia”; są dwie osoby, pomiędzy którymi wytworzyła się silna więź, której do tej pory nie do końca wiedziały, czego chcą (OK, Shepard chciał Mirandy, ale ją zepchnęli na dalszy plan...), ale postanawiają, że chcą być ze sobą. Trochę to melodramatyczne i hollywoodzkie, ale świetnie zagrane przez Meera i Sberge’a. Domagam się, żeby Tali też miała tak dobrze napisaną, chwytającą ze serce i pełną uczucia scenę! Scena na YT. # Shepard i Garrus strzelający do butelek. Ta scena chyba nie wymaga żadnych wyjaśnień – jest świetnie napisana i zagrana, sprawia, że człowiek sam chciałby mieć takiego przyjaciela jak Garrus. Nawet grając renegatem nie miałem serca, żeby zestrzelić tę cholerną ostatnią butelkę :). Scena na YT. # „Złamanie serca” Tali. Scena dostępna dla tych, którzy romansowali z nią w drugiej części, a w trzeciej związali się z kimś innym. Kiedy takim smutnym głosem mówi: „Tyle poświęciłeś, tak długo byłeś osamotniony. Nie chciałam, żebyś robił to sam. Ale już nie jesteś sam. Masz X”, aż się człowiekowi serce kraje. I aż się źle poczułem z tym, że sprawdziłem, co Tali powie podczas tej rozmowy, kiedy Shepard zwiąże się z kimś innym. Na szczęście podczas tej sesji planowałem związać się właśnie z nią, więc zrobiłem odpowiednio dużo save’ów i koniec końców uszczęśliwiłem Tali. Scena na YT. # Pijana Tali. Ciekawa, nawet dość humorystyczna scenka. Chyba niepotrzebne są żadne wyjaśnienia :). Scena na YT. # Pożegnania w Londynie. W zasadzie podobały mi się tylko dwa. Pierwsze z Kaidanem, stanowiące świetne uzupełnienie sceny z nawiązaniem romansu, o której wspomniałem wcześniej. Doskonale zagrana, w dalszym ciągu bardzo subtelna, pozbawiona pierdół w stylu „kocham cię, bla bla bla”. To najlepsze pożegnanie z sympatią, toteż znów postuluję o kopniak w zadek dla BioWare – dlaczego pożegnanie z Tali nie jest takie dobre?! Drugie pożegnanie to Garrus, czyli chyba moja ulubiona scena w całej trylogii, która po prostu mnie zmiażdżyła i sprawiła, że na kilka minut musiałem przerwać grę, bo nie byłem w stanie się skupić. Całą tę trylogię warto przejść chociażby dla tej jednej krótkiej sceny. Pożegnanie z Kaidanem, pożegnanie z Garrusem. # Narracja EDI w zakończeniu z syntezą. Zwłaszcza słowa „Ja żyję” robią jakieś dziwne mocne wrażenie, które chwilę potem potęguje scena, gdy EDI przytula sympatię Sheparda. # Narracja Sheparda renegata w zakończeniu z kontrolą. Ta narracja, w której Shepard chce być absolutnym władcą galaktyki, bezlitośnie niszczącym tych, którzy zagrożą pokojowi, podoba mi się o wiele bardziej niż ta, w której mówi, że będzie dobrym duszkiem. # Ostatnie dwie minuty w zakończeniu ze zniszczeniem, przy wysokiej WSZ. Bo daje nadzieję. Nadzieję, że postać, z którą zżyliśmy się przez tyle lat, która poświęciła wszystko, aby zapewnić galaktyce dalszy byt, nawet jeśli galaktyka odwracała się do niej plecami, znajdzie kiedyś szczęście i spokój u boku osoby, którą kocha. ;Antylista, czyli sceny, których nie lubię # Wszystko, co działo się od momentu spotkaniu Katalizatora w pierwotnym zakończeniu ''Mass Effect 3. W serii było kilka słabszych czy mniej udanych scen, ale bledną one w porównaniu z tym paskudztwem, które BioWare zaserwowało nam w marcu, dlatego nie ma sensu się rozmieniać na drobne. Jeden z najgorszych finałów jaki widział świat, plasujący się w ścisłej czołówce spieprzonych zakończeń. Nawet zakończenia ''Titanica i Avatara wyglądają przy tym jak majstersztyki scenopisarstwa. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach